Ruby Rose vs Scizor
The following is a Fanon Death Battle episode and a part of Kontororou's mini-series RWBY vs PKMN. It pits Ruby Rose of the RWBY series against Scizor of the Pokémon series. Note: Credit goes to BigBangOverlordBuster for the awesome thumbnail. Intro (*cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) In the history of versus debates, there are those matchups that just make sense. And you'd be hard pressed to find one that epitomise this better than this. Ruby Rose, the Scarlet Speedster, and Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon. I'm Kontororou, and it's my job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Scizor (*cue Pokémon X/Y - Professor Sycamores Theme) The world of Pokémon is home to many weird and wonderful creatures. From the cute (Rowlet, Piplup, Growlithe) to the weird (Klang, Drifblim, Tropius), to the absolute badass (Garchomp, Weavile, Lucario). And few sum up that last category better than Scizor. Standing at nearly 6 feet tall and weighing over 250 pounds, Scizor is built with defence and offence in mind, at the cost of sacrificing speed. While Scizor isn't exactly going at a snail's pace, it is the weakest link in the chain for him. But we'll get back to that later. (*cue Pokémon Black 2/White 2 - Champion Iris Theme) One of Scizor's greatest strengths in battle is its attack diversity. Ranging from the obvious jab and slash attacks to a few hidden surprises, Scizor has a lot of toys to play with. Bullet Punch and Quick Attack are physical attacks which quickly attack the opponent, while Pursuit deals exceptional damage to fleeing opponents. As bullets can move at 2,500 feet per second, this means he can punch fast enough to break the sound barrier. He can tear at foes with Metal Claw and Fury Cutter, the former can raise his defence and the latter is stronger with consecutive uses. Slash and Night Slash have higher critical hit odds, which can be boosted even further with Focus Energy. He can bypass defences with Feint and strike twice in a row with Double Hit. He can also attack with his wings with ... Wing Attack. But none of these moves compare to Scizor's two strongest attacks. There's Iron Head, where he headbutts the opponent with a cranium of steel with a chance of making the opponent flinch, and X-Scissor, where he strikes the opponent with both claws crossed in a scissors-like fashion. He also has access to False Swipe, but in this situation it's basically useless, so let's move on. (*cue Pokémon Black 2/White 2 - Rival Theme) The guy doesn't just have physical attacks, he's also packing a variety of special attacks as well. Razor Wind strikes the opponent with razor-sharp blades of wind and Air Slash ... basically the same thing. Finally, Vacuum Wave is basically a ranged Fighting-Type Quick Attack. In addition to these attacks, Scizor is capable of enhancing his abilities as well as lowering his opponents skills through status moves. Agility and Swords Dance double his speed and physical attack power with each use and last until the end of the fight, but cap out after 3 uses. Iron Defence doubles his physical defence, but is otherwise the same as Agility or Swords Dance. Lastly, Leer lowers the opponent's physical defence through sheer intimidation. As if these attacks weren't enough, Scizor also has access to three different abilities, all useful in there own right. There's Swarm, which powers up his Bug-type attacks when low on stamina, there's Technician, which powers up his weaker attacks (Quick Attack, Vacuum Wave, etc.), and then finally there's Light Metal, which halves his weight. (*cue Super Smash Bros 3DS - N's Castle Medley) As a Bug- and Steel-type Pokémon, Scizor is resistant to Normal-, Bug-, Dragon-, Ice-, Steel-, Grass-, Psychic- and Fairy-type attacks (as well as possessing an immunity to the Poison-type). However, this typing is also responsible for Scizor's greatest weakness; a few good fire-based attacks and Scizor isn't getting back up. It's also worth noting that Scizor's wings are used to maintain body temperature, and are not used to fly or improve overall mobility (despite the wings making him a pretty decent glider). This means without the aid of certain attacks or the like, Scizor's (at best) has lackluster speed and mobility. However, his defences and offensive options more than make up for it (his body reportedly having a hardness comparable to steel). No matter how you look at if, it's hard to be much more badass than a red, robotic, 6 foot praying mantis with scissors for hands. Ruby Rose (*cue RWBY Vol 1 - This Will Be The Day) In the world of Remnant, there's a small, quiet island called Patch, home to a small, quiet girl. Her name? Ruby Rose. Having been trained in combat at Signal by her uncle and determined to become a Huntress to save those who need help, Ruby Rose was accepted into Beacon Academy two whole years before the standard age of admittance of 17. Here, she found herself the partner to Weiss Schnee and leader of the colour gang, RWBY. Of course, one isn't made head of a team and registered into a combat school early for no reason. Her reason for this position? Her skill in combat with her weapon of choice called Crescent Rose. (*cue RWBY Vol 2 - Caffeine) This High Calibre Sniper Scythe was created and built by Ruby herself, so she herself is the most effective wielder of it. It's capable of switching from a scythe to a gun in less than a second. The Crescent Rose runs on a special ammunition called Dust, a natural energy propellant triggered by Aura. Crescent Rose has been shown to take multiple Dust varieties, such as Fire and Gravity Dust, although more often than not it just fires regular bullets or Cross Clips. On the defensive side, Ruby, possessing a Soul, is capable of generating an Aura. This allows to block attacks and heal minor wounds. However, there are two notable flaws with Aura. The first is that it is not infinite, and requires strategic use to avoid wasting on attacks that don't do much damage. The second is that this finite amount can also be sapped through the usage of her Semblance. Speaking of which, Ruby, as a Huntress-in-training, has acess to her Semblance. A Semblance is a unique skill that all Hunter's and Huntress's possess, because apparently a trait that's genetically hardwired into you is very occupation specific. Ruby's Semblance allows her to run with unnatural speed, aiding her both in offence and defence. It also apparently generates rose petals wherever she goes. (*cue RWBY Vol 3 - Divide) As if that wasn't enough, Ruby also has access to two more genetic weapons... built into her face. Her Silver Eyes can unleash a powerful blow as a last resort, capable of freezing a Grimm the size of a building. However, the Silver Eyes require immense distress in order to activate and she falls unconscious afterwards. Obviously, with these strengths come some notable flaws. The nature of Beacon has lead her in a very team-oriented combat mentality, meaning she hasn't has as much experience fighting solo as others. But easily her biggest weakness is her over reliance on Crescent Rose. If it's taken from her or destroyed, most of her offensive options go with it. But Ruby has proven herself time and time again to be a formidable force, no matter the opponent. Cute, courageous, and cunning, Ruby will see every fight through to the end. Intermission (*cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Alright, the fighters are set and ready. Lets get down to business. Pre-fight setup (*cue Dragon Ball Z - Hercules Theme) Midday, Two Worlds Stadium The enormous stadium was screaming with anticipation. Huntresses, Hunter's and Trainers cheering alike for the event about to transpire. In a small private box seat, two commentators were preparing themselves for the intensity of fight. Konto: Well, ladies and gentlemen, we are set for an absolute beauty of a match today! Both of these red, cutting, famous - not to mention fast - combatants will finally be facing each other today! Rorou: That's right, Konto, this is true a day for the history books! No, for those of you who have just joined us, the rules for a RWBY vs PKMN match are simple. 1. All canonical feats for the Pokémon combatant will be accounted for. However, the Pokémon will have no EV/IV training and no unnaturally learned attacks. 2. Both characters will be provided with any gear they have used/own throughout their respective series 3. No outside help 4. Unless the Pokémon is capable of doing so unassisted in an official source, no Mega Evolution 5. Providing it doesn't contradict with the main canon, non-canon feats will be accounted for Konto: With that out of the way, could the combatants please make their way to the arena? In the RWBY corner, hailing all the way from the island of Patch... RRUUBBBYYYY RRROOOSSSSEEEE!!!! (*cue a brief excerpt from 'Red Like Roses', before returning to Hercules Theme) Ruby can be seen walking into the arena from a small underground stairway. The door seals itself behind her. The Hunter's and Huntress's cheer and give her the thumbs up sign, while most of the Trainers merely clap their hands politely. Ruby waves slightly awkwardly at the crowd whilst looking around here. Eventually, she saw Yang in one of the front rows, holding a 'Go Ruby!' sign over her head. Konto: Now, from what I understand, Rorou, Ruby here is the youngest person to ever be accepted into Beacon! Rorou: That's right, all due the skill with a scythe and moral goodness within her. But will it be enough to win? Ruby (internally): Oh, lord, this is so embarrassing. Konto: And on team PKMN, traveling all the way from Johto ... SCIIIZZZOOOORRRRR!!!! (*cue a brief excerpt from 'Pokémon Johto' before returning to Hercules Theme) On the opposite side of the arena to Ruby, a hole opens up in ground, revealing another underground passage. Scizor quickly jumps out, swinging his claws menacingly. The Trainers erupt into applause, while the Hunter's and Huntress's provide a polite, though more upbeat, cheer. Ruby is visibly geeking out over Scizor's 'weaponry' (his hands). Ruby: Hey! Scizor turns to face her. Ruby: I know this probably isn't the best time, but ... how much PSI do those things have? Scizor: Zor, Scizor, Zor. (Hopefully you won't have to find out). (*the music fades out) Konto: So good to see them getting along. Rorou: Indeed. Now, all that remains is for both sides to be 'touch gloves' and we can get underway. Scizor, hearing this, gives Ruby a polite bow; Ruby, in turn, curtseys awkwardly. Konto: ALRIGHT! THE FIRST ANNUAL RWBY VS PKMN FIGHT IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE!!! IN 3... Ruby withdraws Crescent Rose... Rorou: 2... Scizor sharpens his pincers... Konto and Rorou: 1... Both fighters lock eyes... Fight! (*cue TeamFourStar - Dragon Ball Z Abridged - Hikari no Willpower - Fuaxchestral Battle Mix) Ruby runs directly as Scizor, Crescent Rose in hand. She starts slashing at Scizor several times, but Scizor's steel-hard body renders the attack useless. Scizor responds with Metal Claw, using it several times back to back to hit Ruby. However, Ruby keeps dodging the attacks. To break up the stalemate, Scizor uses Vacuum Wave to send Ruby flying backwards. However, Aura protects her from the attack, allowing her to quickly get back up. Ruby places an Ice Dust cartridge in Crescent Rose and fires, with Scizor charging in with Feint. The shot is made before Scizor strikes, however, and his entire lower body is frozen solid. Ruby uses this opportunity to strike again, using a shot of Wind Dust to propel her for maximum efficiency. The actually scythe doesn't hurt Scizor, but it does send him flying along the floor, forming a dust cloud. Ruby tries to rush in with a point-blank Cross Clip, but is caught off guard by Scizor's Razor Wind attack. Scizor, having sent Ruby flying, capitalises with Swords Dance. (*cue Ethan Meixsell - Thor's Hammer) Ruby, clearly surprised from the attack, gets back up and starts the wind tunnel move. She charges headlong past Scizor, the Pokémon incapable of catching her. He faces no choice but to face the winds head on. Scizor is swept up in the immense gale, swept around the vortex like a ragdoll. As he is trapped, he folds his legs and arms into himself and extends his wings to glide. As he glides and spins through the wind tunnel, he begins to catch up with Ruby. Using Quick Attack for the last piece of speed needed, Ruby is sent tumbling to the ground. Scizor descends with her, still moving forward, albeit better braced for the landing. Ruby, staggering from the impact, tries to regain her footing and focus. Scizor uses this opportunity to put some distance between himself and her, before following up with Agility. Ruby, now recovered, puts Crescent Rose into its sniper mode. She loads up three rounds of Fire Dust and fires quickly at Scizor. Using Agility again, he dodges the first two, but the third strikes him directly in the chest. Scizor screams in pain and agony from the heat. (*cue Kill la Kill - Before My Body Is Dry) Ruby charges in, scythe form Crescent Rose in hand determined to finish the fight. Scizor is still standing, but is very clearly damaged from the hit. Scizor notices Ruby coming in for the hit and attempts to intercept, but even at three times his initial speed he doesn't act fast enough. The blade portion of Crescent Rose begins to enter Scizor's right eye, but one of Scizor's claws prevents the scythe from going any further. Using his other hand, Scizor uses Feint on Ruby, bypassing her Aura defence and striking her directly in the chest. Scizor withdraws the scythe from his eye, clearly angered. It fortunately didn't make contact with his brain, but it still leaves him half blind. Seeing Ruby some distance away, he gets an idea. Scizor throws the weapon up in the air, preparing his plans execution. As it descends, his claws glow a bright white-blue light, striking the weapon with a STAB, Swarm boosted X-Scissor. It splits apart, sending a shower of empty shells and Dust remains everywhere and raining shrapnel on the ground. As Ruby regains her footing, she notices a small, cylindrical object had rolled into her foot. Picking it up, she immediately recognises what it is; a piece of Crescent Rose's handle. Looking back over at her opponent, a scene of shock envelopes her eyes. Crescent Rose in ruins, Scizor still alive (and very angry) and charging forward with one final attack. One way or another, Scizor was ending this now. As Scizor ran, his head began to grey over with a shiny, metallic energy. He used Agility one last time to ensure his attack connected. This was the final attack; Iron Head. Ruby, looking back at her piece of handle, felt an overwhelming typhoon of emotion. Crescent Rose had always been there to help her, both in combat and to establish herself to the world. She felt as though an irreplaceable piece of her had just been destroyed. Suddenly, she could feel her eyes begin to glow... An overwhelming light consumed the entire stadium, sending out a collosal beam of energy from her eyes. For all the light, Scizor couldn't see, but still knew where Ruby was. He charged directly at her, more determined than ever... The screen fades to white, then back in again. (*cut the music) Both fighters can be seen laying face up, motionless. The match is officially called to an end. Two Vale doctors rush over to Ruby, while a Pokémon Centre Lady and her team of Audino, Chansey and Blissey attend to Scizor. The two Vale doctors hear Ruby's heart still beating, while Scizor has no indication of survival of the Silver Eyes. K.O.! (*cue RWBY Vol 2 - Shine) Kontororou: While Scizor had the upper hand in versatility and physical defence, Ruby trumped almost everything else. Not only was Ruby much faster and had the means to take him down (use of Fire Dust was especially dangerous for Scizor), her Aura provided superior early-game defence. Not to mention, Crescent Rose and the Silver Eyes were infinitely more useful than any of Scizor's ranged options. Lastly, Ruby is much more intelligent and logical than Scizor, allowing her to easily come up with a plan to bypass his strengths and exploit his weaknesses. The winner of this match of RWBY vs PKMN is Ruby Rose. Advantages / Disadvantages Ruby Rose: +Superior range +Stronger +Much faster +More intelligent and strategic +Faster speed allowed her to get more hits in +Aura provided superior early-game defence +Silver Eyes would have basically won her the game immediately +Fire Dust annihilates Scizor in a couple of clean hits +Ranged attacks that serve more purpose than disruption -Silver Eyes is very situational -Over-reliance on Crescent Rose -Less experience fighting solo Scizor: +More versatile +Strong enough to compete +Certain attacks strike fast enough to keep up with her (Quick Attack, Vacuum Wave, Bullet Punch) +Feint bypasses and removes Aura +Can increase his own abilities +Steel-hard body made Crescent Rose (scythe form) essentially useless +More consistent durability in battle (defences lasted longer than Ruby's) -No experience fighting human opponents -No true answer to Ruby's speed -Very vulnerable to Fire Dust -No answer to Silver Eyes -Defence against special attacks is lacking Next time (*cue Pokémon Diamond/Pearl - Snowpoint City) Froslass: Lass, Fros, Froslass... (*cue RWBY White Trailer - Mirror Mirror) Weiss: I'm not perfect. Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you. Authors Notes Hi guys. Just to let you know, I have a lot of faith in the RWBY vs PKMN series, so any criticism is appreciated. Just a few quick thanks I want to tack on here. I'd like to thank WarpyNeko930 for inspiring and supporting the show in the initial design phase. I'd also like to once again thank BigBangOverlordBuster for the awesome work on the thumbnail. Stay awesome guys, see you in the next one. Oh, btw, Scizor isn't actually dead. Well, he was for the sake of the fight, but he was resurrected by Ho-Oh afterwards. Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Kontororou Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Pokemon vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant